Damage Types
Overview All attacks in Battle Nations have a damage type, adding to the strategic depth, detail, and realism in battle. Each damage type's affects differentiate from unit to unit. Units with Armor are particularly more resistant to certain damage types than units that rely solely on their HP to survive on the battlefield. Types of Damage: : Fire : Piercing : Explosive : Crushing : Cold : Torpedo : Depth Charge See Also: * Status Effects, for information on lasting effects, such as damage-over-time (DoT) and immobilization. Fire Fire is a damage type available to a wide range of units. Armor offers minimal protection against Fire attacks, typically only a 25% resistance. Fire, however, excels against Critters, most of which suffer 25% or more additional damage from Fire-type attacks. In addition, most Fire attacks have a chance to set their targets on Fire with Fire DoT ( ) or Poison with Poison DoT ( ). Units like the Elemental Trooper have attacks that can Freeze units despite its attack having a Fire damage type. Piercing Piercing is a damage type that is the most common form of damage. It is primarily used against units without armor as it usually struggles with penetration. Some exceptions are the Railgun Trooper and Plasma Trooper, which penetrate armor quite well despite their Piercing-type damage. Not many unarmored units have protection against a Piercing-type attack. Explosive The Explosive damage type tends to come from area-of-effect weapons and tank shells, and it is also a damage type that most units have no resistances to. They tear down armor easily but typically come with lower offense than Piercing or even Crushing. The Mega Tank, Plasma Tank, and Artillery Plasma Cannon are some notable units that deal Explosive-type attacks. Crushing Crushing is a damage type that armor tends to stand up well to. Crushing attacks generally do heavy damage, though many units also have resistances to it. Some damage dealing units with Crushing attacks include the Brutal Brawler, Mech Trooper, The Wimp, and the Imperial Peacemonger. Cold Cold is a form of damage introduced in the 3.5 Patch. Only a few units have resistance to this damage type like the Arctic Trooper and Arctic Tank. The Ancient Sentinel also has a slight base resistance to it. So far, the Legendary Boar is the only unit that has an attack dealing Cold damage. Torpedo Torpedo is a damage type that was released in the 4.5 Patch and is currently only limited to Naval Units attacks. Most battleships like the Battleship-R1 have a vulnerability to the Torpedo damage type and sometimes suffer from the Breach DoT ( ). Currently, the only units able to inflict Torpedo damage are the Submarine, Mini Sub, Tactical Submarine, SC-2 Pelican, and the Reef Bandit Power Boat. Depth Charge Depth Charge is a damage type that was released in the 4.5 Patch and is currently only limited to Naval Units attacks. Submarines like the Submarine and Mini Sub are heavily vulnerable to this damage type. Depth Charge attacks can currently only be used by a few Naval units, one being the Navy Trooper. Category:1.4 Patch Category:Game Information